Shairo the Hedgehog
1: Shairo's Origin One night,in a dark,abandoned villiage,a cute,yellow hedgehog was born. He was named Shairo. Shairo had no idea where he was,so he began crying in hopes his parents would come back to comfort him. But,sadly,no one heard him. He crawled out of the house he had been left in only to see a wrecked villiage with nothing in it. There were flames everywhere. He saw no one. The vililage had been abandoned. Dr. Ivo Robotnik had attacked Shairo's home. Shairo blew out all the fires with a single "Aboo!" He was amazed with himself. He immediately fell asleep. The next day,Shairo heard voices. "Ssssh! The baby's waking up!" "Who cares! We need him awake anyways!" That's LATER!" "Oh..." "Sssssh!" Shairo quickly opened his eyes. The people looking at him jumped a foot into the air. Shairo smiled and said "Goo goo! Gee goo!" This was the first time he had seen anyone for quite some time. His mood quickly changed. He cryed so loud that the scientists were forced to wear earplugs. They quickly changed their minds about doing tests on him later and took Shairo into custody. To others,he was refered to as "Project Cataclysim". 2: The Time of The Cataclysim As Shairo grew, the scientists discovered that he was growing up to be a sweet and cute little boy. When he wanted a nap,he would say "Mr.Echidna and I.R.O.N.,may I please take a short slumber?" They also discovered that he was very strong,fast,and smart. But they treated him horribly. When they wanted him to stop sleeping,I.R.O.N. would say "The professor demands you stop sleeping or no sleep for a year." Shairo's eyes welled up with tears whenever he lay down to sleep,for he knew that the next day would be the same thing. But that would soon change. On May 1, everything changed. When he woke up on that fatefil day,he noticed a sploch of black on his hand. When he went to the restroom to brush his teeth,he saw a splotch of black smack dab in the middle of his face. At noon that day,he had ripped the roof off of the house, broken it into a millon pieces,literally,and shipped it off to Hackensack. He was completely black,and one eye was bloodred. He wanted revenge. Sweet revenge. He could taste it by 3:00 pm. He almost had it by 3:59 pm. He struck the final blow of revenge. He destroyed the lab. The clock struck 4:00 pm. Shairo had become a demon. He laughed,oh how he laughed. Imagine the most evil,demonic,ruthless laugh ever heard and it would be that x500. "I pity you,"said Shairo. "You have not had a single monent of happiness in your whole life,yet here I am,having the best time of my life. Getting revenge on you for the final time." Then Shairo ran off. 3: Teenhood By 13,Shairo had destroyed half of Mobius,assembled the League of Total Darkness (LOTD),and kidnapped 50 Mobians. He laughed at the thought of a Mobian strong enough to defeat him. By 14,he had assembled the LOTD secret headquarters,an orbiting space station,1,000,000 miles abovve what was left of Mobius. He now donned an ominous black cape with the letter S printed in red. By 15,the LOTD was feared throughout the Sonic Universe. But at 16,he made the biggest no-no of his life. He took Sonic's place as king of the Sonic Universe. 4: Sonic's Revenge Meanwhile,in the dungeon,there was a flicker of hope. Sonic the Hedgehog was sitting in a corner of his cell. ''He took what an innocent proffesor loved the most,he destroyed half of Mobius,he made the LOTD the most feared thing in the whole universe,and now he rules it just because he put me in this dungeon in the middle of space. I'd die any direction I went. ''Then he smiled. ''But I could become Dark Hyper Sonic and kick his-wait. I have to have all the emeralds and get really angry. ''"Tails,old pal?", he said. "Yes?",said Tails. "I need the emeralds. All of them. Now. I also need to get angry." "No,Sonic. You don't understand." "I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL! WE NEED SHAIRO OUT OF HERE SO THIS UNIVERSE IS UNDER BETTER MANAGEMENT!" "Sssssh! Here comes the guard! A bib black robot with the letter S in red on it's chest appeared. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"it said. "Oh,just having a friendly chat."said Sonic. Then he spinballed out of the cell into the robot. "I shall report to Lord Shairo immediately!" Then it dissappeared. Sonic then pulled a lever on the wall. "Jail break!"said Sonic. ''Now that everyone's free,I can dish out some non-Shairo campaign business,''thought Sonic. Meanwhile,the robot reported everything to Shairo. "There was no need for that costly interruption. I monitered the whole thing from security." "I am sorry,Lord Shairo." " Apology not accepted. You will pay." The robot exploded and an exact replica of it appeared. "I shall hold off the pisoners,Lord Shairo." It then went off down the hallway. Sonic's plan was going great until the robot appeared. "Halt,by demand of Lord Shairo!" "I don't think so,bolts-for-brains!"said Tails. He then blasted it with an arm attaching plasma cannon. The robot exploded. The group moved on. 5. Sayonara,Shairo Shairo was upset. ''My whole plan has failed thanks to Sonic. I have no chance of defeating him. There may be a flaw in his plan,but I doubt that is so. ''Shairo looked at the computer moniters. ''There just might be a way. But only if the transformation to Dark Hyper Sonic fails or I have an even darker side. Wait. I have an extemely powerful teammate,one that even I do not dare speak. the name of. Tarkelmion the Great Evil God. Yes. It will not fail. Tarkelmion is too much for 1,000 mortals. Especially the great power to destroy all within a criteria. They must be against the bad. Which Sonic and followers are. Which gives me the oppurtunity to- ''"Allright,Shairo! Your time is up! No more ruling this universe! There's no one in the Shairo Universe who can't stop you!" Ah,but you are wrong. Just try." Sonic spinballed into him like nobody's business. He just bounced off. "Ha! Fools! You cannot stop me for I have been blessed by Tarkelmion the Great Evil God! Bow down to me now!" "As if! Make me!" "If you do not surrender to me,I shall crush the orange one." Sonic whispered to Tails,"Hang on,buddy. I have a plan." Sonic then bowed. "Excellent. The orange one has been spared. Now crush them. Crush them ALL!" "I have a better idea,Lord Shairo." "Oh? Tell me." "We get-" "Yes! Yes! Tell me! I shall do ANYTHING!" "ANYthing?" "Yes! Anything!" "Shut off your summoning of power." "TELL ME NOW!" "We get YOU!" "WHAT?!" BANG! Sonic hit Shairo so hard he flew up into the ceiling. "Fools! I can survive in space! GUARDS! Get my escape pod!" Two guard robots appeared and materialized an escape pod. Shairo flew away. "Sayonara,Shairo",said Sonic. Afterwards,he regained his universe and fixed everything,and everyone lived happily FOR A LITTLE WHILE... TO BE CONTINUED Facts about Shairo: Aura: Evil Species: Hedgehog Demon Attire: Black cape,black,spiked shoes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Spiritual Characters